


Christmas Party Confession

by Jellybean96



Series: 25 Days of Skyeward [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: 25 Days of Skyeward, Drunken Confessions, F/M, Friendship, Love/Hate, office Christmas party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 15:46:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12891225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellybean96/pseuds/Jellybean96
Summary: It's just what the title says. Somebody confesses something at the office Christmas celebration





	Christmas Party Confession

**Author's Note:**

> Hey babes! Back again with a new for ya for 25 Days of Skyeward! This one was pretty fun to write, one of the prompts I found being, "We're coworkers who hate each other but you had too much to drink at the staff Christmas party and admitted your love for me I don't know how to act around you now".
> 
> Enjoy!

"Oh my gosh, why the hell is he here?" Skye groans quietly in annoyance, turning around so her back is facing the open area of the office building and ducking her head down to her drink cup.

"Maybe it's because he works here, just like everyone at this party does," her best friend tells her. "It's a staff Christmas party, Skye, of course he's going to be here."

"Yeah, well, I thought he'd take a holiday and go back to wherever he came from."

"Massachusetts?"

Skye sighs and rolls her eyes. "You know that's not what I meant, Jemma."

"Well how do I know it isn't what you meant?"

"You've known me for years. And you know how much I despise that man and wish he'd just quit so I didn't have to look at his face ever again."

"Is he really that bad, though?" Jemma asks. "I haven't spent a whole lot of time with him since I started working here."

Skye scoffs. "Oh, he's really that bad. He's so aggravating and grates on my nerves so much."

"The feeling's mutual."

Turning around, Skye's eyes narrows at the sight of the tall dark haired man in front of her. "What the hell do you want?"

"I just thought I'd come over and say hey," he tells her with a small smirk.

"And what aspect of this 'relationship' made you think that's a good idea?" she questions, quirking an eyebrow. "Because last I checked, I can't stand you."

"And I can't stand you either. Glad we're on the same page there."

"Is there a reason you're here? Or was it just to make me irritated?"

"I already told you, I came over to say hi. You getting irritated is just an added bonus."

Skye rolls her eyes. "So are you going to leave now since you've achieved your goal, or are you going to continue to annoy me by standing there and talking?"

Grant just takes a small sip from his drink as he slowly turns around and saunters away from Skye, leaving the brunette more irritated than she was when she arrived.

.

.

.

"There she is! The most beautiful woman in the entire office!"

Spinning around quickly, Skye's eyes go wide when she sees Grant approaching her, a slight wobble to his steps as he walks.

"What the hell do you want now?" she asks him.

Grant's brows furrow. "You're kind of mean, you know that?" he asks with a slight slur to his words. "But only to me. Why are you only mean to me? I don't…I don't get it."

"You're rude to me too," she tells him.

"Because I don't know how to act around you!" he shouts, drawing attention of some the people around them. "I tried to be nice but you made it difficult, so I just gave up," he slurs. "I'm at such a-a loss here; I don't know what to do. I just want to kiss you right now. So badly. But you'll probably p-punch me if I did."

"You're right, I will," she says.

"And that…that is why I love you," he says, making her entire body freeze up. "You're so confident and you don't let people push-push you around. Which is probably why you're so good at what you do here. And your eyes," he says with a goofy smile. "Your eyes are my favorite thing about you. They're so beautiful, just like all the rest of you. You're just…you're so amazing."

Before Skye can open her mouth to respond a tall, bald man runs up to them. "Grant! You bloody idiot!" He breathes heavily when he reaches them, looking at Skye. "I am so sorry about him. I'll just take him far away from you."

"Kebo, no," Grant says in protest with a frown, trying to pull out of Kebo's grasp. His inebriated state makes it difficult to break free.

"Grant, yes," Kebo replies. "You're drunk, mate, you need to sleep it off."

"But Skye…"

"She'll still be working here tomorrow," Kebo says as he leads Grant away. "Probably. Unless you scared her off with that whole speech. I turn away for one second..."

Skye just watches as Grant is lead away from her, not quite able to find her voice after what just happened in front of the entire office.

* * *

"Skye."

Letting out a deep sigh, she slowly turns around and pulls a tight smile on her face when she sees Grant approaching. "Hi," she says.

"Hi. Did you finish that report up for the Michaels account?"

"I'm uh, I'm working on it," she tells him, looking anywhere but at his eyes. "Should be finished by this afternoon."

"Great, thanks."

She gives a small nod. "Yeah, no problem."

"Hey, what's your deal?"

"I don't know what you mean."

"I think you do," he says. "You're acting weird. Weirder than usual. You're not throwing insults at me every other sentence, you're not making eye contact, so what's your issue right now?"

"You are."

"Well there's a surprise."

"I'm serious here, Ward. I don't know if you remember, you were pretty hammered, but at the Christmas party you kind of…confessed something to me that took me, and a lot of people here, by surprise."

Grant's brows furrow. "Really? What exactly did I say? It couldn't have been that embarrassing."

"Actually, it kind of was. I'm honestly surprised no one else has said anything about it to you yet."

"So are you going to tell me what I did, then? Or just let me wrack my brain hoping I didn't come off as a total idiot?"

"Oh, you always come off as a total idiot," she remarks.

He simply sighs.

Skye relents. "Fine. I'll tell you." She shifts on her feet. "You uh, you were pretty drunk, like I said, and you may have come up to me during the party and confessed your undying love for me."

Grant's eyes nearly bug out of his head. "I did what?"

"I know. I could hardly believe it either. You started talking about my eyes, how much you loved them, and a bunch of other stuff that I'd care not to relive because it was kind of weird. I honestly don't know what to do with all the information you dropped on me that night. Hence why I've been avoiding you more than usual."

"I think I have an idea," Grant says.

"This should be good," Skye mutters. She stands up a little taller and plasters on a fake smile. "What is your idea?"

"Go out with me."

Skye's smile falls and her eyes go wide. "I'm sorry, what?"

"Go out with me," he repeats, taking a small step forward. "I know you probably don't want to, if the way you treat me is any indication, but what I said that night, whatever I said that night, it was the truth. Or some variation of the truth. I don't know about 'love' right now, since I don't really know you all too well, but I do like you, Skye. And I'd like to get to know you better, away from work and everything else. So what do you say?"

Skye purses her lips and tilts her head. "Fine. I'll go out with you. One date, Grant Ward, and I'm only doing this to prove a point."

"And what point would that be?" he asks with a small smile.

"That I can't stand you."

.

.

.

After the New Year they're caught making out in the break room at work by Jemma when they thought no one else was around. The Brit can't keep the grin off her face for the rest of the day, despite catching her friend in a very compromising situation.

They become the ultimate power couple at work from then on, the teasing still very much there between them, but laced with a lot more affection than before.

**Author's Note:**

> So? What did you think? Let me know in a review down below. I'd love to hear your thoughts.
> 
> Until next time,  
> Jellybean96 out!


End file.
